User talk:Asa12
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Aisu Aisurōzu page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Hello, welcome to ShipofFools! It's always nice to see a new face- I hope you're settling in well. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Itona39 21:02, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I'LL BE LEAVING FOR A WHILE Ey, Tim! I'll be leaving you a message here to tell you that I'll be off for a few weeks or so. I might have access to internet from time to time but mostly, I won't have net XD I'll be working on the drawing you asked me for so don't worry. I'll probably have it the next time I come online or something. Be seeing ya, bye! ~Sanjee-chan The Organization Sorry about the delay. I was half expecting you to come back to chat later, so I waited for a bit. Anyway, turns out both Corvo and Lurk are like Xigbar. Since they both use bow type weapons, I'm not exactly surprised. In the case of Corvo, it's particularly funny, since he can also do the levitation and the accrobatics to go with it. Lurk, I wasn't expecting to get that, though on reflection I don't know what I was expecting. Thanks again for linking that. it was pretty fun 13th madman (talk) 00:01, May 18, 2016 (UTC) http://freewish.wikia.com/wiki/Free_wish_Wiki there you go a link to my wikiaCaring16:) (talk) 04:46, July 2, 2016 (UTC) on freewish come when you can, About Svart Kull's picture Hey, so as you might notice now Svart Kull's pre-timeskip picture is now a picture of Naruto. Why? Because your picture of the protagonist from Treasure Planet, jim.jpg, shared the same name as That image, which was put up my one of your Very old users back in 2011. So what happened was you inadvertently replaced that old image with your own. And now that I've reverted that, you're stuck with a picture of Naruto. So first thing you should do is go into your computer change the name of that file or something besides jim.jpg (like svart.jpg) and reupload it. Everything should be peachy afterwards. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 10:08, August 24, 2016 (UTC) i read your OC on saturday but was tired since i went to 6 places on that day and was tired went to Ihop, hazardous center to recycle bad motor oil, autozone, ralphs, dollar tree then went to target Legacyhunters (talk) 05:13, June 19, 2017 (UTC)